Vivir en una mentira
by Sirenita
Summary: Robert Langdon comienza a cuestionarse si debe guardar uno de los secretos que pueden cambiar el curso de la historia.


**Todos los derechos son del autor Dan Brown que escribió el libro. Sólo algunos personajes y sucesos son exclusivamente de mi propiedad.**

Escribí esto después de haberme releído el libro. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**One-shot: 'Vivir en una mentira'**

Pocos niños estaban jugando en los columpios y sólo habían un par de personas sentadas en bancas cercanas a los juegos, de seguro, para cuidar que a los pequeños nada les pasara.

Ya casi era de noche y algunos grillos comenzaban a cantar haciendo que la atmósfera fue bastante tranquila, agradable para los que querían perderse en sus pensamiento; tal como él estaba viajando en los recuerdos de hace unas semanas...

' _-... Es más, el Priorato siempre ha sostenido que el Grial no debería desvelarse nunca'_ en la última conversación que sostuvo con Marie, la abuela de Sophie y esposa de Jacques Sauniére.

Un pequeño grito proveniente de los juegos y seguido de un débil llanto fue lo que un poco distrajo a Robert Langdon de sus pensamientos y cuestionamientos mientras una suave brisa comenzaba a soplar.

'_Y el Grial...'_ Había, encontrado el Grial después de todo, después de años de estudios, clases en universidades, charlas en diferentes países, libros publicados, horas encerrado en un estudio repleto de libros, expediciones, y una larga noche con la nieta del último Gran Maestre del Priorato de Sión terminando en Inglaterra junto a la esposa de éste.

¿Acaso todo ese esfuerzo no podría verse retribuido desvelando uno de los secretos que podrían cambiar al mundo? Porque aunque él bien sabía que iba a crear un total caos, pero no le gustaba que los demás vivieran en una mentira... Ver a las personas entrando a una iglesia rezando con un desgastado rosario en sus manos hacía que su pusiera furioso, porque ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea que todo lo que creen gracias a las enseñanzas de la Iglesia ha sido una mentira...

Y lo peor era que la Iglesia tarde o temprano iba a encontrar el Grial. Ya estuvieron tan cerca hace poco que un próximo intento podría ser perjudicial para los que esconden el secreto.

Un secreto que grita para que lo desvelen y todos sepan en qué estamos viviendo. Encontrarme con el Grial en el museo, fue algo tan impactante; porque estuve allí casi tres horas y jamás hubiera pensado que en aquel recinto donde se guardan muchísimas obras de arte se encontraría una de las cosas que más he buscado en el mundo.

"Disculpe" una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista, que desde entonces se encontraba perdida en sus manos, encontrándose con un sacerdote muy humilde y con una amable sonrisa "¿Podría sentarme a su lado?".

Robert Langdon le dedicó en unos instantes una mirada de confusión y algo de rencor; pero se alzó de hombros y lentamente asintió con la cabeza esperando que el sacerdote no lo molestara.

"Señor Langdon" dijo una vez sentado el hombre casi sin cabello y unos ojos cafés penetrantes "Me gustaría agradecerle que guarde el secreto".

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pestañeó un par de veces intentando no creer que un sacerdote sabía lo del Grial.

"Perdone, pero no sé a lo que se refiere" se llevo una mano a la nuca algo nervioso "No tengo idea de lo que me dice".

"Mire, yo sé que usted ya lo encontró" esta vez dejó de sonreír "Marie me lo dijo, además que me comentó que ahora está con su nieta después de tantos años sin verla" se cruzó de piernas "Es una lástima que hayan tenido que inventar una mentira tan grande sólo para que los descendientes estuvieran a salvo".

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó sin rodeos el experto en simbología "No parece un sacerdote común y corriente, con todo respeto".

"Lo sé, lo sé. Yo conozco muchas más cosas que mis hermanos, y por eso es que me alegra que Sophie Neveu se haya enterado... Teníamos miedo que algo pasara y ninguno de los descendientes supieran" se refería al hermano de Sophie y ella misma "Ah, por cierto; me llamo Albert".

Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir mientras ya el parque estaba vacío y lámparas se encendieron iluminando por completo la banca donde el Padre Albert y Robert hablaban.

"Está muy callado" volvió a sonreír divertido "Yo soy del Priorato; mis padres también lo eran y todos mis antepasados, así que no es muy extraño que yo también lo sea".

"Usted es un sacerdote..." sin entender tosió.

"Vine acá para decirle una cosa, señor Langdon; que era agradecerle que guardé el secreto y que haya juntado a la señorita Neveu con Marie" su mirada se tornó distante "Soy sacerdote, pero aún así no creo en todo lo que la Biblia dice... Muchas personas creen que eso de verdad sucedió, pero y lo tomó más como una metáfora que se puede traducir a enseñanzas para nuestra vida".

"¿Y aún así ejerce su oficio?".

"Claro que sí; cada palabra que digo en una misa, las digo con el corazón y creyendo en que Dios me asiente favorablemente" negó con la cabeza divertido "¿No cree usted que todas las maravillas del mundo fueron creadas por una fuerza muy poderosa? La forma en que un bebé nace, como es de sabia la naturaleza, los atardeceres y los hermosos anocheceres como este. Las estaciones del o y hasta los procesos científicos más complejos tuvieron que haber sido planificados por alguien con una capacidad muy grande".

Robert desvió su mirada al cielo donde las estrellas acompañaban a la luna. Unos pájaros sobrevolaban los árboles, algunos canarios piaban en algún nido de alguna rama de un árbol cercano. Las flores comenzaban a cerrar lentamente sus capullos por la ausencia del sol.

"He ahí la muestra de mi fundamento" miró extasiado todo lo que justamente Robert había contemplado "Creo que Dios existe, que él creó esto y que nos mandó un Hijo para demostrarnos que también es muy cercano a nosotros... Que es nuestro Padre" haciendo referencia que los antiguos profetas eran muy distantes con Dios y habían muchos sacrificios "Por eso creo que, aunque hayan algunas mentiras, hay un Dios presente y un Hijo de Dios".

"Puede que tenga razón..." pensó en voz alta mientras en su cabeza se respondían muchas dudas "Así que guardaré el secreto".

"Marie supuso que iba a enfadarse por no poder desvelar el secreto, así que me mandó para hacerlo entrar en razón" se levantó de su asiento "Aunque vivir en una mentira como esta es grave, pero a veces hace que las personas tomen conciencia y se sientan acompañadas por sus creencias".

"¿Ya se va?" preguntó viendo como el hombre de avanzada edad se acomodaba la sotana.

"Sí, mi trabajo aquí ha concluido" le puso una mano en la cabeza "Que Dios te bendiga" cerró los ojos lentamente y meneó la cabeza en señal de despedida.

Una vez que se había ido; Robert se quedó meditando en que el secreto era muy importante y si alguna vez era desvelado iba a ser en el momento correcto. Por mientras, la humanidad todavía podría resistir algunos años más en sus creencias.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**¡Hola! La verdad, cuando leí el libro me quedé muy impactada... Porque siempre he tenido muchas dudas respecto a la vida de Jesús y esto me dio como una nueva explicación. Yo creo que existe Dios y que existió Jesús, pero algunas cosas que dice la Biblia... No lo sé, es demasiado extraño el asunto.

Hay muy pocas historias de esta categoría, así que espero que hayan muchas más y ojalá me manden un review con su opinión para esta humilde sevidora.

¡Gracias de antemano!


End file.
